show off
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: not everyone is predictable : ROXASNAMINÉ .entryTWO


**showing****off**

**[ .one x shot. **

**[ .roxas x naminé. **

He watched her stroll by him for the 14th time, this time holding the hand of a different guy. Every day for the past two weeks, she walked through the market, each time with a different arm candy. She giggled the same way and laughed the same way and even talked about the same things. He could tell she had a routine, but one guy a day? That was a bit much.

He watched as the guy bought her a peach from the local fruit stand; it was her 'favorite' fruit. Every day she had one, and every day she would finish it and wander around aimlessly looking for the trash can... even if she already did know where it was.

Then the guy would buy her things and she'd be _so_ modest and try to refuse to get it, probably cause she already had thirteen other black teddy bears that looked like that one, but he'd give it to her anyways.

He felt kind of stalkerish for watching her like this, absolutely fascinated by the girl. She was beautiful, but not breathtaking. She seemed so plain and simple, yet she was so complicated in such small ways.

He chuckled as she cuddled the black bear, thanking the guy over and over for buying her such a sweet gift. She twirled a lock of blonde hair around her finger, acting as shy as ever. She was anything but shy, he could tell that. No one else could though, it was as if she found every guy so predictable.

He stood up from the bench he had been sitting on, letting his skateboard bang on the hard concrete below him. She'd be leaving in a moment and he wanted to talk to her; he'd been building up the courage to do so for so long, now he actually would.

The girl said goodbye to the new guy, giving him a small wave and telling him she had _such_ a great time. He rolled his eyes, feeling bad that the guy didn't know any better.

He rolled on his skateboard past her, acting as if he had no interest in the girl, but he did. He knew what route she walked because he'd rode by her before. He tried to not find it weird that he knew her so well and she didn't know he existed; telling himself that there was nothing wrong with infatuation.

He was leaning up against a lamppost, clanking the black and white rings on his fingers together; he enjoyed the clicking sound they made, it was entertaining.

He saw the girl walking towards him, her short white dress and plain white sandals making her seem so much simpler then she actually was.

He dropped his skateboard down, rolling over to her slowly before doing a kick-flip, landing a few feet in front of her. He grinned at her, because he knew he had gotten her attention... a little.

"Aren't you quite the show off," she mused, giving him her small innocent smile.

"Have to, not everyday I see a pretty girl walking down the street." He had to play it cool, had to act like all of this was a surprise, "I'm Roxas."

He held out his hand and she shyly reached out hers, giving him a small shake, "I'm Naminé." She was so quiet when she talked, her words dripping with sweetness.

"Well, Naminé. I would love to get to know you better, can I offer you a date?"

She looked confused, but he knew she wasn't, knew that this was part of her scheming act, "Yes you may," she finally said, "do you have any place in mind?"

"Anywhere you want."

She acted like she was thinking again, and it sorta kinda made him sick that she had this so down pact, but he had it memorized, he knew what to do, "How about the town square, I absolutely love it there."

"Tomorrow, any time?"

"Four would be great."

"I'll see you then." With that he left, chuckling to himself, because he had a lot more to show off then she could ever imagine.

**---**

He had come early to the square because he knew that every guy was always late; she was always on time.

He pulled out his cell phone, looking down at the time, it was exactly four. As if on cue, Naminé appeared, slightly startled to see him there.

"Hey, Roxas." she greeted, but he could tell she was already surprised. He had already broken her first prediction.

"Hey, Naminé," he said, returning the greeting, "You ready to walk around?" She nodded her head, giving him a shy smile. He grinned, motioning for her to follow him.

He couldn't say he was surprised when she grabbed his hand, because he had her every motion memorized, her every word down to a science. He didn't let go though, but didn't hold on very tight. He didn't want her to feel attached to him, because they were just coming here to get to know each other better, right?

She let go of his hand as she ran over to look at some clothing. When she came back, she didn't try to grab his hand again like she had with everyone else. She seemed slightly distressed, her eyes wandering around the square, her fingers tapping against the side of her leg nervously.

She looked so _adorable_. Biting her lower lip wasn't a habit he had seen her use before, then again neither was tapping her leg. She looked over at him and smiled, and he grinned back, linking arms with her and dragging her off to look at something.

She was laughing different, it sounded so genuine. She had a nice laugh, whenever she had laughed before it was more on the lines of a giggle; never a full out laugh. She was smiling though, smiling at him like she hadn't at any guy he had seen before. It gave him a slightly warm and fuzzy feeling, only a little though.

He dragged her over to the stand that was covered in teddy bears of all different colors and sizes. He asked her what she wanted, and she refused to take anything he bought her. He asked her if she _were_ to get something, what would she want. She looked around, telling him that her favorite color was black, so she wanted a black teddy bear... if she were to get one.

He looked around, seeing that there was only one type of black teddy bear on the stand, probably the reason she chose it. He shook his head and laughed, pointing to the guy behind the counter for the big white one, it was probably as big as her.

"Black isn't you; white suits you much better," Roxas explained, giving her a wide grin, "I'll hold it for you." She blushed, her cheeks turning a dark scarlet color. It only made him grin wider because he was cracking her, and that was the feeling he had wanted since he started watching her.

She laughed as he balanced the bear on top of his head, or at least tried to. He didn't let it fall to the ground, not wanting to get the pure white bear dirty. Finally, she insisted on carrying it, her eyes brightening up as he let her. She wrapped her arms around it, wobbling slightly as she tried to walk, carry the bear, and see at the same time.

He asked her if she was hungry, and she nodded her head, still gleaming as she looked down at the bear. He walked over to the ice cream stand, pointing her a table for them to sit out. He ordered two sea-salt ice creams, enjoying every minute of this 'date'. He felt like he had control, that he wasn't as predictable as she thought every guy was.

He handed her the ice cream, setting her large bear next to him so she wouldn't get it dirty. They talked, finally getting a chance to finish a conversation before getting distracted by something at a stand. She finished her Popsicle, telling him that she was in the mood for some fruit now.

He stuffed her bear under his arm, grabbing her hand and tugging her along with him.

She looked around the stand, but he never asked her what she wanted. He didn't even give her a chance to tell her what her favorite fruit was.

"One Papou, please," he asked, laying the money down on the counter. She quirked an eyebrow, thinking it was slightly rude that he wasn't getting her something.

He held out the papou, taking half of it for his own, "Here you go," he said innocently. She grabbed the other half, examining it a little bit before taking a bite out of her half. He took a bite out of his, "Now our destinies are intertwined forever, there's no escaping me now." She laughed, covering her mouth so she wouldn't spit out food.

He'd never seen that look from her before, it confused him, he was supposed to have her all figured out. It took him a second to realize she was on her tippy-toes, leaning up towards him. Her lips lightly pressed against his own, the taste of papou still lingering there.

Hormones raged and he couldn't help but kiss back, he didn't have a clue on how to respond. Did she know he'd respond, or did she expect him to pull away? He definitely hadn't expected that. She pulled away and giggled, her face no redder than his.

"They didn't have to be intertwined that way, though I must admit I don't mind."

She slapped him in the arm playfully, laughing louder than he'd ever heard her laugh.

"Of course you don't." She looked down at her white bear that he was holding, smiling to herself, "Got me all figured out now, don't you, show off?"

"Nah, didn't plan on you kissing me."

She laughed, leaning forward slightly and kissing him again, just cause she could.

He'd cracked her, and he wouldn't want her any other way.

**---**

**that was a tad bit weird and I don't like it to much**

**but reviews are appreciated**

**and that is entry 2 for the 20 themes challenge **


End file.
